Ayyslam
Introduction to Ayyslam Ayyslam is the official religion of the Black Knights and was formed as the last documented religion in Orbis. It was brought down by the last Prophet and Messenger of God, Lmaohammad. He taught the people of his home the right way to live, but was rejected because they didn't like his memes. When he was 40 years old god sent an angel that gave him the Holy Book of memes that contained many sacred laws that all followers of Ayyslam should follow, otherwise known as the 5 pillars of ayy. As long as people followed the true religion, they would enjoy the Meme Party and meet the almighty meme in meme heaven. Beliefs in Ayyslam 1. Belief in the almighty meme, our true lord (Ayyllah) 2. Belief in Meme heaven and hell 3. Belief in the angels of the meme 4. Belief in the prophets and messengers of Ayyslam 5. Belief in the last day (Meme party) Do not kill unjustly. Do not lie without reason. Do not cheat on your wife/partner. Do not be mean to others. Do not eat humans or animals that eat other animals. Do not finish the milk and leave the carton/bag in the fridge. Do not eat my food. Do not ayy without lmao. Do not steal unless that person is filthy rich. Do not steal memes without asking. Do not eat dogs. Faith in Ayyslam "There is no God but Ayylah and Lmaohammad is his prophet and messenger." Is the declaration of faith of which one must say to be considered a Muslayys or Saracayys. History The Holy Book of Memes teaches people about how the memes have been around since the creation of everything. Also, that there exists 3 creatures made by the almighty meme. The human, the ayyngels and finally the sound of thunder. They all lived in harmony and peace. But when Ayyllah created the human, a sound of thunder did not bow down. He thought he was so much hotter than man. Thus, Ayyllah banished him to hell, so now the guy who did that thing has a new name, no-wifi (the devil). He tries to cut other people's wifi with the almighty meme so they can go to hell and he can do things with them. But as long as humans follow the sacred teachings of the meme, no harm will fall upon humanity, because the Lord is watching over them. Ayymen. The small religion grows everyday and today the followers must take sacred journeys once in their life time to the holy city of Meme-Metropolis for pilgrimage. The symbol of Ayyslam is the Meme in the crescent moon which represents something about the way moons are shaped and that is how that became a holy symbol. Another symbol could be the cursive ayylmao Ayyliens or followers of ayyslam are not allowed to eat dogs as they are seen as the majestic doge who brought force to the revelations of memes. They have wifi parties after not eating for a month and celebrate mememas to celebrate some guy's birthday. As with every other religion, there are extremists, but who cares about them. The more important matter is the fact that some people cant read so they just fingerpaint and stuff. Festivals November 10, 2015: Foundation of the Religion December 12, 2015: Birth of the first alliance to accept Ayyslam December 14, 2015: Birth of the Messenger of Ayyslam January 8, 2018: Ayyslam founds a political party within BK Category:Religion